Oscuridad
by ANGIE2000
Summary: Porque la oscuridad lo envuelve todo y Alois sabe que la única manera de escapar es adentrándose dentro una nueva oscuridad, diferente pero igual de dolorosa, más no le importa, nada importa ya. Spoilér del primer capi de Kuro II. Drabble.


**OSCURIDAD**

Y Alois sentía a su padre introduciéndose dentro de él, le golpeaba con fuerza para que se estuviera quieto y susurraba palabras obscenas a su oído, dolía, lastimaba incluso más que las brutales envestidas que le daba.

Y él sólo permanecía en silencio, llorando y musitando como el indefenso niño que siempre había sido, sumiso…entonces cerraba los ojos con la esperanza de perderse en los días del ayer, aferrarse siquiera a un recuerdo alegre, pero el hombre le tomaba del rostro y le abofeteaba mientras le gritaba que los abriera, presa del miedo y por temor a más golpes lo hacía…

_¿Qué más podría hacer además de obedecer?_

Entonces se entregaba a un profundo llanto, su único consuelo y escape, se mordía los labios y deseaba la muerte para escapar de esa interminable tortura.

Sintió como su padre se corría dentro de él, el asco y la repugnancia se apoderaron de su cuerpo, no importaba lo mucho que se lavará por que tal sensación jamás desaparecería…

El hombre lo arrojo a un lado como si se tratará de un muñeco que ha cumplido con su labor de entretenerlo, lo amenazo con golpearlo si continuaba molestándolo con su llanto y se preparó para dormir.

Alois permaneció en silencio, tomó las sábanas entre sus manos y se cubrió con ellas, quería morir, hundirse en una oscuridad de la que jamás pudiera escapar, no como aquella que lo carcomía por dentro cada hora, minuto, segundo…permaneció un largo rato ahí, observando el techo, las feas pinturas que decoraban la habitación y el dorado que parecía impregnar cada objeto, lloraba en silencio y se preguntaba porque le pasaba eso a él.

Cuando ese demonio le hizo aquella propuesta creyó ser victima de la locura, si así era no importaba, representaría un escape…

Se sentó sobre la cama experimentado un gran dolor, mismo al que había terminado por acostumbrarse gracias al trato de las últimas semanas, por pura inercia cubrió parte de su cuerpo con una sábana y observó a su alrededor, el dorado lo envolvía todo…

—Oscuridad…Oscuridad…—repitió para si mismo en voz baja—. La oscuridad me envuelve—e inclinó la cabeza, que importaba si a su alrededor todo era dorado, dentro de él sólo había oscuridad y le temía, le temía demasiado…—. Yo quién ha sido sumergido en la oscuridad, tengo el cuerpo marcado por la espada—prosiguió a sabiendas de que el demonio le escuchaba y se puso de pie—. Mi sangre es succionada hasta que no queda nada—camino hasta dirigirse hasta la ventana, su cuerpo desnudo y cubierto de cardenales y moretones le horrorizo, pero así continuaría sino hacía nada, lo sabía.

"_Pero"_

Y ahí estaba otra vez la seductora voz del demonio invitándolo a sumergirse en un infierno que no consideraba peor que el actual.

—Pero yo deseo—prosiguió…

"_Entonces…"_ completó el demonio.

—Yo deseo…—y se mentía, porque no lo deseaba realmente, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que continuar de esa manera.

"_Grita a través de la oscuridad" _

Escuchó la exigencia del demonio y supo que tras decir esas palabras no habría vuelta atrás, pero no le importaba, nada le importaba más que si mismo.

Sin dudas ni temores grito.

—¡Te deseo! ¡Yo te deseo!

Y el contrato fue sellado con aquella dolorosa marca en su lengua y Alois comprendió que una nueva oscuridad le envolvía, igual de dolorosa, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo no tuvo miedo.

**FIN**

Sip, estoy medio enferma, lo admito, pero Alois ha terminado por conquistarme.

Al principio cuando le vi en el anime no lo aguantaba y lo dije por todos lados, sobretodo por la escena de Hannah, pero ahora pienso que es un personaje muy complejo, con demasiado heridas y quizás con pocas posibilidades de sanar.

Comprendo que a muchos no les guste, pero a mi si, como sea cada quién su gusto.

Cualquier comentario, queja, sugerencia, etc., será bien recibida.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
